Moments and Music
by thecurlingiron
Summary: BecaxJesse song-fics, one-shots, etc, etc. Forgive me if it sucks. I'm a newbie. :-)
1. Sealed With A Kiss

**Alright, so I'm gonna post this before I lose my nerve. Here goes...**

**For the aca-awesome Aimee (WriteToSaveYourself) and the aca-awesome Holly (hollyragsdale)! And now for some shameless promotion, if you haven't already, check out their stories! They are so great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except Karen. She's mine.**

The countdown began the night of the ICCA finals for Jesse Swanson. From the moment that Beca's lips descended from his, and he knew that he wasn't dreaming, all of the resentment and unsure feelings that he had about Beca vanished, and were instantly replaced by wonder, amazement, and pure joy. Believe it or not, before Beca's tribute to him in the Bella's ICCA performance, Jesse was allowing himself to move forward. He didn't dream about her sarcastic smile, or her musical laugh, her angelic voice, and most _definitely_ not about how it would feel to kiss her. Alright, well maybe just a little bit. But not nearly as much as before he had 'given up' on her. But now, with Beca in his arms, and blinding smiles on both of their faces, Jesse knew that he had never really given up. He was simply waiting. Waiting for the reassurance that the feelings that he felt for Beca were without a doubt, one hundred percent mutual. And now that he knew the truth, nothing could bring him down from this moment.

Only a few hours later, (while being surrounded by a group of celebratory, and totally drunk Bellas and Trebles) the fact that the year was almost over registered in Jesse's mind. Soon, he would depart from Barden University, and he wouldn't look back for, what? May fourteenth to August twenty sixth…that's about, uh…one hundred and four days. Okay. One hundred and four days without grueling Trebles practices. One hundred and four days without flying swords and crawling critters (courtesy of Benji, of course). One hundred and four days without his _amazing_ professors decided to group up, and give him a crapload of assignments, all due at once in order to build his "character and determination". Whatever. But in all honesty, for that last one, who cares? Jesse sure didn't. One hundred and four days…without Beca. Now that could be a problem.

Jesse took a break from his calculations in order to sneak a peek at the dazed brunette smushed in between him, and the armrest of the smooth white couch in the reserved room at the Hilton, where the two a Capella groups were partying like they would be dead within the next four hours. (Which, frankly, they probably would be if they kept throwing down those shots.) Slightly tipsy, with her hair tousled, and her makeup slightly smudged, Beca couldn't look more beautiful to Jesse. Add on her electric personality, sparkling wit, and undying affection for Jesse, (okay, so maybe he's milking it a tad. But screw it. He's happy.) Jesse honestly had no clue what he was going to do with himself over the summer. But, hey. It was still April. And he still had about thirty eight days left to figure it out.

37 DAYS LATER.

Alright, so now Jesse was panicking. The last thirty seven days of his freshman year had been great. They were chock full of movie references, Beca, juice pouches, and kissing, (lots and _lots _of kissing, not that he was complaining.) But now that his time was almost up, Jesse found himself craving more. Although he reminded himself constantly that it was only summer vacation, and that it wasn't forever, Jesse felt like his world was crashing down. However, he cleverly hid his small mental panic attack by plastering Beca all over his schedule. From moviecations, to lunch dates, plus their job at the radio station, it was a rare moment when you would find Jesse and Beca more than ten feet away from each other. But did either one of them seem to mind very much? Nah.

When that fateful day came, Beca and Jesse hauled her luggage to the waiting taxi around the corner from Beca's dorm. Walking side by side, their fingers loosely intertwined, and their arms brushing each other ever so slightly, Jesse and Beca reveled in the silent bliss that overshadowed their anxiety from their inevitable separation. However, when they reached the taxi cab, and slipped Beca's belongings into the trunk, all of the things left unsaid gathered in their eyes. Jesse drew Beca into a tight embrace, and Beca returned it just as forcefully. When they finally pulled apart, soft smiled graced on their faces, Jesse pressed one final lingering kiss on Beca's forehead before allowing her to duck into the taxi, and close the door behind her. As the taxi drove away, and Jesse waved goodbye to the departing license plate until he couldn't see it anymore. He then slowly turned on his heel and retreated back to his dorm feeling…numb. One hundred and four days. He could handle that…right?

2 DAYS LATER.

Jesse didn't like this. Not one bit. He felt empty. Like, a big part of his life was missing. Of course he knew the cause of this feeling, and of course he knew that it was Beca, but the fact that he couldn't do anything about it was slowly eating him alive. Beca was approximately one thousand, one hundred and ninety eight point five seven miles away from each other, and Jesse couldn't stand it. Although they texted constantly, and talked on the phone, Jesse couldn't shake the feeling that he could do more to remain close to Beca. Jesse could tell that Beca missed him too, by the speed of her text replies, and the slight longing in her tone of voice when they talked on the phone late at night. But what could he do? He would Skype her, (because he was _dying_ to see her) but Benji's farewell magic trick of freshman year left him with a charred laptop and a long bill from the Barden authorities. Jesse pondered this one day, as he swiveled in the chair of his childhood bedroom, looking around and twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly, Jesse's gaze caught on the blue swirled stationary gifted to him by his Aunt Louise at his open house. Back then, he had thought "Who writes letters anymore?" But now…

Jesse leaped out of his chair and took a few long strides across the room to reach his abandoned backpack. After violating the worn bag for the next few moments, desperately searching for a pen, he plopped back down in his swivel chair, and dragged the stationary his way. Now determined, he pressed the pen to the tinted paper, and decided to let his feelings do the talking.  
_My dearest weirdo…_

3 DAYS LATER.

"Beca, sweetie? Mail for you." Beca's mom, Karen dropped the small envelope into Beca's hands with a small smile, and left the room. Let's just say that Beca hadn't been coping with her time apart from Jesse as well as she had hoped. Beca decided to stay holed up in her room, thinking of Jesse, making mixes of songs that reminded her of Jesse, and secretly daydreaming about how happy she was going to be when she was in Jesse's arms again. Pathetic, right? Like she cared. Her mom's entrance had brought Beca out of her bubble where she was desperately trying to mash up _Carry On My Wayward Son_ with some techno song that she had heard on the radio that for whatever reason, had made Jesse's face pop up in her brain. Now staring at the small blue envelope in her hands, and instantly recognizing Jesse's messy scrawl, Beca felt her insides warm, and a smile spread across her face. She speedily ripped open the page, and began reading.

99 DAYS LATER.

Ninety nine days, and ninety nine letters later, Jesse found his feet carrying him far away from his neglected luggage in the Treble house, and closer to what he had been waiting for all summer long.  
Beca.  
Whoever came up with the phrase "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," was seriously onto something, Jesse decides. He thought of her flowing brown hair, and walked a little faster. He thought of her bright smile and moved even faster. He thought of her unfailing ability to make him smile, and broke out into a run until he reached the edge of the quad, and saw her there. Sunlight was bouncing off of her shoulders in a way that took his breath away, and the late summer breeze was pushing her hair off of her face as she desperately searched for something in the crowd. _Jesse_. Their eyes locked, and they moved closer simultaneously. It wasn't easy to tell who grabbed the other first, but somehow, their lips molded together like they were made for one another, and neither one of them came up for air until it was absolutely, totally necessary. When they broke apart though, they stayed close with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked, thanking the aca-gods that the time passed relatively quickly. One hundred and four days? No biggie.

**Song References:**

**Sealed With A Kiss- Brian Hyland**

**Carry On My Wayward Son- Kansas**

**And there it is! My very first song-fic/any kind of fic! Gosh, I'm a newb. I do have more ideas, so be on the lookout! And I also take song suggestions and prompts! Anyways, please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading!**


	2. For The First Time

**Me again! Thank you all so much for all of the follows, and favorites, and reviews! It seriously made my day!**

**Fro the aca-awesome MissLiv, for being my very first reviewer, ever, and for making me smile with your high fives and hugs!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still. Except Mario. He's mine.**

Jesse laid his forehead back down onto the cool wooden bar. After two drinks and a few tears, the world was starting to spin, and all of his worries and troubles were beginning to fade a little bit. Next to him, the always reliable Benji was gently shaking him, trying to make sure that he wasn't dead. Instead of tuning into Benji's soothing, yet worried voice, Jesse decided to focus on the Elvis song playing softly in the back of the bar. Jesse gently pushed his empty glass away from his person, in order to let Benji know that he was functioning properly. Well, as best as someone in his predicament could.

When Jesse had last left Beca, she had been unmoving, as she positioned herself in between her sheets, and her mattress. Jesse had retreated to his favorite bar, which was conveniently two blocks away from his apartment, after yet another groundbreaking argument with Beca. As Jesse sat up, he gestured to Mario, his favorite bartender, to slide another glass of Jack towards him. After lifting the cup to his lips, the evening's events came rushing back to his brain, giving him a headache.

2 HOURS EARLIER.

_Jesse had just stepped into Beca and Fat Amy's small two bedroom apartment in downtown L.A., and was greeted with the sound of…silence. This was a rather strange event, considering that the apartment was normally bustling with the sounds of Beca's music, and Amy's…er, 'colorful' stories of her and her most recent boyfriend. The silence was unsettling to Jesse, so he called out for Beca. As he began to search around for the petite brunette, he saw all of the signs that pointed to presence. Her keys on the coat rack, her boots by the door, and her iPod on the couch. Everything, but Beca herself._

_When Jesse finally found Beca, she was curled up in a tall chair of the kitchen, staring intently at her laptop, with her headphones clamped firmly over her ears. Decked out in her old sweat shorts from their freshman year at Barden, a stony grimace on her face, and a cold look in her eyes, Beca's exterior appearance screamed, "Forget the world. I'm busy." Jesse also took note of the angry rock music that she was mashing, volume high enough for him to be able to faintly hear it as he walked into the kitchen. He still approached her with a cautious smile, though._

_ Despite the fact that Jesse could tell that something was wrong, Beca denied anything being off, while maintaining a bored expression on her face. Jesse, being Jesse, continued to reach out to her, only to have her lash out by calling him pushy and irritating. Jesse then retaliated by commenting on her constant standoffish attitude and her inability to let herself be vulnerable. Things had only escalated from there, and it seemed like they would be yelling forever, until the sound of the elderly Mrs. Claire Bender, Beca's downstairs neighbor, floated upstairs. "Keep it down you crazy kids!" she yelled, followed by some whacks on the ceiling with her broom. Suddenly tired, and sick of everything, Beca stormed to her room, slammed the door, and curled up in her sheets. Jesse stood in the exact same spot for a few moments, looking longingly in the direction Beca went, before stalking out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out._

Jesse winced at the memory, and stared down at the glass in his hand. As he swirled the alcohol with his finger, his sadness disappeared and he began to feel angry. Angry at Beca for putting her walls up. Angry at Beca for not letting him help her. But most of all, he was angry at Beca for making him feel the same way that he had felt a few years back in college: Helpless, unneeded, and _unwanted_. Back then, Jesse had decided that he never wanted to feel that way again, but yet here he was, drowning his sorrows in Jack Daniels, and feeling pathetic. Tired of the whole bar atmosphere, Jesse slid Mario a twenty, hopped down from the bar, and walked home with his eyes trained on the sidewalk.

1 WEEK LATER.

Beca was perched in the small window seat of her bedroom, passing the time by people watching. It had been a week since she had seen or talked to Jesse, and her heart was aching. She missed his smile, and his laugh, and his voice, and his…_everything. _Okay? She missed everything about him. And now that he had ignored her phone calls and text messages for a whole seven days, she missed having him around to bother her. She was Jesse free, and it didn't feel good. Beca laid her head back against the wall, and began to remember the last time that she and Jesse had gone an extended period of time without talking.

2 MONTHS EARLIER.

_He brought up her parents. That is the main reason why Beca avoided Jesse like the plague for two days straight. They were originally just discussing things they wanted to do on their night out, when they started arguing over something so stupid, that they wouldn't remember it in an hour. Beca started talking about Jesse's issues, then Jesse started talking about Beca's issues, and the thing about her parent's divorce…he swears that he didn't mean to say anything about it. It literally popped out of his mouth before he gave himself two seconds to think about it. Beca then looked at Jesse as if he slapped her across the face, grabbed her things without a word, and left before the tears pooling in her eyes had a chance to fall._

_ On their second evening apart, Beca opened her door to find Jesse on the other side, clutching a dusty bottle of Brandy in one hand, and a bouquet of lilies in the other. She gave him a blank stare, and he met her gaze with one full of anxiety, and sorrow. Beca's eyes softened and she proceeded to close the distance in between them by throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. After just holding one another for a few minutes, they proceeded into the apartment, where they sat on Beca's living room floor, split the bottle of Brandy, and drunkenly rambled on about their love for one another before falling asleep in each other's arms._

_ When they woke in the morning, slightly hung-over, all of their issues seemed magically better, because despite all of their character flaws, he was still Jesse, she was still Beca, they were still in love, and that was all that mattered._

Beca looked back out the window, and resumed her people watching. She wasn't really focused though, because all she could think about was Jesse, and that _God awful_ tracksuit that a tall redhead was sporting on the street below. Mainly Jesse, though. She didn't really think that he was too pushy or irritating. She was just wrapped up in some drama from the label that she worked at, and Jesse got to her when she was at her pissiest. Beca knew that she screwed up, and she knew that she had to be the one to fix things between Jesse and herself. A plan began to formulate in her mind, so Beca hopped off the window seat, grabbed her keys and jacket, and then rushed out of the apartment.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Jesse sat on his couch, in his Pac-Man boxers, flipping channels. When he discovered that The Breakfast Club was playing on CMC, his gut wrenched, and Beca's face flashed through his mind. He quickly flipped the channel, but it was too late. His thoughts were full of Beca. Beca, and her tendency to make a guy feel like dirt, and her stupid pride, and her snarky comments, and her pretty hair…God, her hair was pretty. And it always smelled like apples…

Jesse's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, yet forceful knock at the door. Jesse hoisted himself off the couch and opened the door to find-  
Beca.  
Jesse locked eyes with Beca, and in them, he could see guilt. Loads and loads of guilt. And, after looking a little bit deeper, he saw something similar to what he had seen in her eyes on the very first day that he met her, back in the radio station at Barden. Determination. The only difference was, instead of the determination to block people out, it was the determination to make things right.

Beca nervously broke away from his gaze and cleared her throat. Her eyes shifted down to her hands, which Jesse could now see were holding a bottle of Brandy, and her copy of The Breakfast Club. Jesse's eyes lit up, and a slow smile spread across his face. He gently reached for Beca's hand, and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

**Song References:  
For The First Time-The Script**

**Other References:  
The Breakfast Club**

**Eh...not sure how I'm feeling about this one. What do you think? I'd love to know! Thank's for reading!**


	3. If You Ever Come Back

**Hey there! Okay, so I should have had this out a while back, but I have some valid excuses! First I had writers block, then I was lazy, then I had schoolwork, but I wasn't really doing it, so that counts as lazy, then I was traveling, then I got inspired! Then I was writing, then I was sleeping, and these aren't very good excuses at all. Sorry. Anyways, thank you for all of the lovely reviews and everything else! They make me smile! :-D See? Okay. I'm done. Go forth and read, angelfaces!**

**For the two sweaty middle aged men that I was stuffed between on a plane. Apparently, my writers block clears up when I'm around you, so...thanks, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this one. Well, I guess I own the plant that the key was stuffed in, but if you want it, just let me know. I am declaring it to be a ficus.**

Beca was perched on her suitcase, watching all of the people board the train. Her train. The train that she should be getting on right now. Why wasn't she getting on the train? She couldn't do it. She was too busy thinking about everything that she was leaving behind. Jesse, her home, her bed, Jesse, her happy memories, and Jesse. Forgetting something? Whoops. Jesse. Of course.

Earlier that week, Beca had gotten a phone call from one of the executive producers of a major record label in Los Angeles. Apparently, he had heard some of her mixes that Fat Amy and Stacie had put on YouTube without Beca's knowledge. When the producer offered Beca a well paid internship at their label, the answer 'no' didn't once cross Beca's mind. Beca was ecstatic, along with Amy and Stacie, who were thrilled that Beca would be joining them in L.A., until it registered in Beca's mind that the label was located in L.A., whereas she was in New York. With Jesse.

After she thought of Jesse for the umpteenth time, Beca closed her eyes and slid her face into her hands. When Beca told Jesse of the internship, she had asked him to come with her, but he had insisted that he belonged in New York. Beca was heartbroken as she left for the train station that morning, but she forced herself not to look back as she headed for the airport. Up until now, anyways.

Beca looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. Why was leaving so hard? There were so many great things waiting for her in L.A. Her new internship, her friends, and her dreams. But maybe, just maybe, now that Jesse was no longer in the picture, those things weren't important anymore. Add that to the fact that Beca was utterly terrified of going to L.A. and starting her life over after making her home in New York with Jesse for the past 8 months. Plus, while she tried to make waves in L.A., Jesse wouldn't be there by her side to support her. He would be back in New York, and they would be pursuing their dreams separately. Beca was devastated, because it was official. Jesse had become her everything, and it really sucked.

Beca stared at the train for a moment longer, and wondered if it was really worth it. Was L.A. better than Jesse? The annoying, persistent, yet (Beca begrudgingly admitted) lovable goof who had wormed his way into her heart over a course of four years? Beca was conflicted. Her head told her that it was too late to turn back, and that Jesse was better off without her, but her heart told her otherwise. Maybe it was the fact that she missed Jesse like crazy, but for whatever reason, her emotions were heavily overshadowing majority of her common sense. But when they made the final call for her train, her feet inevitably made the decision for her.

8 HOURS LATER.  
Jesse stared at the ceiling blankly. He had no clue what to do. He felt completely and totally numb. Beca was gone, and he didn't stop her. Jesse could feel the absence of her presence haunting the apartment. He couldn't help but find traces of her everywhere that he turned. The smell of her perfume lingering in the air, an eyeliner smudge on the sink, a few bobby pins and hair ties in weird places, or a dent the size and shape of her head in one of the pillows. Jesse hadn't disturbed a single thing that reminded him of her, because in reality, it was all he had left. These small things that made up Beca, and his imagination, and it was killing him.

Jesse could almost see Beca slumped in her desk chair in the corner of the room, concentrating solely on her music, or some kind of stupid paperwork for her crappy assistant job at a local music production company. He could almost feel her stretched across his lap as they watched whatever movie he had been raving about that week. He could almost hear her droning on and on about how much she hated her boss, her co-workers, and just her job in general.

Jesse knew how unhappy Beca was in New York, and now that she had the opportunity to do what she had desperately wanted to do ever since they moved to New York, he should be happy for her right? Nope. He missed her, darn it! He wanted her back in his arms, and a tiny selfish part of him wished that he had begged her not to go. He wished that he had begged her to stay with him when she told him about the internship in L.A., rather than wish her the best with a tight smile, and a stone cold look on his face. However, he knew that he couldn't ask her to do that for him. He knew that he had to let her go. Jesse also knew that he would eventually be expected to move on, but he didn't want to! All that Jesse wanted was to have his tiny, snippy, cold, yet quirky girlfriend back.

So, instead of even thinking about moving on, he lived in denial. He set a plate for Beca when he made dinner, as if she had never left, and he sat and stared at her empty chair as if she were still there. He left the light on in the hallway and the spare key in the potted plant outside their door, just in case she came back. He was sleeping on her side of the bed (or trying to, anyways.), and he imagined that Beca was there, chastising him for being so melodramatic. It's not like she was dead or anything.

Jesse turned on his side to glance at the glowing numbers of the electric clock on the side table. 2:37 A.M., they read. Beca's passage across the states would be complete by now, and it was too late for Jesse to do anything about it. Beca was long gone, and moved on. And the fact that Beca was out there living her life without him by her side brought him a sadness that he couldn't describe. Jesse wished more than anything in the world that he could be a part of her endeavors in L.A., but his career was in New York, and he couldn't just drop it, right? The same career that was launched by Beca's boss after she had begged him for a week straight to introduce Jesse to the hotshots that ran a major film company. Then after Jesse got the job, they celebrated in their own _special_ way and…God, he needed her back. Like, immediately. Ten seconds later, Jesse found himself pulling out every bag and suitcase that he owned, and throwing everything important to him inside. He was off to L.A., on the next flight. He needed a little bit of sun, anyways.

4 MINUTES LATER.  
Beca rolled her suitcase along the rough, dark carpet, and stopped in front of the dark wooden door of Apartment 13. She patted her pockets for her key, and cursed under her breath when she couldn't find it. After closing her eyes and letting out a silent prayer, she slipped her hand into the cool dirt of the leafy potted plant that sat next to the door, and felt around for the key that she knew Jesse always had stashed in it. When her fingers wrapped around the cold metal key, she took a deep breath and pushed it into the lock, fearing what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. What if Jesse didn't want her here? What if he had moved on in the few hours that they had been apart? What if he was glad that she had left? All of these insecurities filled Beca's head, and she hated it with a passion. Suck it up and figure it out, she told herself, and with a newfound and reassured mental strength, she pushed open the door.

When Beca stepped into the apartment, she was startled to find the light on in the hallway, and to hear shuffling coming from the bedroom. "Wouldn't Jesse be sleeping by now?" she thought. Oh crap. Cautiously, and quietly, she closed the door, dropped her suitcase, and grabbed the first heavy thing that she could see: a small crystal vase that was full of daisies. In retrospect, this was probably a pretty stupid move on her part considering that she was about two feet away from the kitchen, a.k.a., the room stocked with knives, lighters, and frying pans, but whatever.

Beca tiptoed closed to the room where the noise was coming from, and relaxed her 'weapon' when she peeked inside, and saw Jesse's lean form, darting all around the room. His laptop and the lamp on the bedside table lit up the room, illuminating the suitcases and bags that were almost full to the brim with Jesse's most important belongings. Beca, now completely amused, leaned against the doorframe with a slight smirk on her face. "Hey, dork," She called. Jesse's head shot up at the sound of her voice, a look of disbelief covering his face. He didn't dare move, just in case someone cruel from up above decided to screw with his head, and make him hallucinate. But when she opened her mouth to speak again, and Jesse knew that she was the real deal, a smile bright enough to light up the city spread across his face.

"Did you run into some trouble with the Mafia or something? Because it looks like you're skipping town." She inquired with a grin that matched Jesse's. Jesse, no longer able to contain his excitement, crossed the room in two strides, and swept Beca into his arms. He wasted no time planting kisses on every inch of her face, and blurting out every word that entered his brain after laying eyes on Beca. It came out as a jumbled unintelligible mass in Beca's ear, but she didn't mind one bit. If anything, it made her want to hold onto him even tighter. Jesse pulled away, and looked deep into Beca's eyes as she admitted that she shouldn't have left. He in turn confessed that he never wanted her to leave in the first place.

"What's with the bags?" Beca questioned. Jesse, still wearing his smile like a tattoo, stepped away from Beca, and plopped down on the bed. He motioned Beca over as he grabbed his laptop, and dragged it toward himself. When Beca flopped on the bed next to him, he flashed Beca his online confirmation for a plane ticket to L.A. Beca's eyes, in a very un-Beca-like action, began to water over at Jesse's gesture, and she insisted that she would be moving back to New York instead. From there on, they just continued to trip over their words, until Jesse moved forward and began to lay gentle kisses along Beca's collarbone. They eventually fell backwards onto their bed, silently agreeing to figure things out the details of who was going where in the morning.

4 HOURS AND 26 MINUTES LATER.

Jesse gazed down at a sleeping Beca with nothing but love and adoration. As she shifted, and snuggled into Jesse's chest a little bit more, Jesse wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and let out a quiet sigh. A few moments later, Jesse's phone vibrated with a text message. Jesse released Beca with one arm, and stretched to grab it, careful as to not wake her up. Jesse examined the text, and smiled when he saw it was from his boss. Apparently, their office in L.A. would love to have him on their team.

**Based on: If You Ever Come Back-The Script**

**Special thanks to:  
WriteToSaveYourself  
alreadytorn  
.792  
MissLiv  
Gadella****  
Thank you for being oh so super sweet!**

**What did you think? Let me know! Oh, and I noticed that these have been pretty separation and emotion heavy, so thanks to a lovely song suggestion, (Thank you, Holly!) the fluff is a-coming! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Still Into You

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! I love reading what you think! Oh, and A BIG FAT EFFING HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOES OUT TO MISS HOLLYRAGSDALE! WHOO! I would sing to you, and it would be Pitch Prfect, but alas. You cannot hear me, and it really wouldn't have been that Pitch Perfect anyways. So, you gave me this prompt like 4 months ago, and I've had it partly done for like 2 months now...point is, sorry. Happy Birthday. Hope it's as fantastic as you are!**

**Also to Kendrickaroo, I have not forgotten about your song suggestion! I shall give you the standard lame-ass student excuse: I have a lot of work. I'm so sorry. I should have it out by Sunday, at the very latest, because I'll be on vacation by then, and if it isn't, feel free to write me, and get my butt in gear!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Paramore, yadda yadda yadda. Please oh please, great almighty FanFiction midgets, don't shut me down.**

Beca looked down at the snoozing Jesse. She monitored the gentle rise and fall of his chest as she recounted the last few years of their relationship. They had been nearly inseparable since their freshman year of college, and four years later, Beca had recruited Jesse into moving to L.A. with her as they both pursued their dream careers. Jesse had jumped at the chance to stay with Beca, so right after their graduation, he surprised Beca with their plane tickets, and pictures of their new apartment.

Now, don't get things twisted. Beca and Jesse weren't perfect. Not by a long shot. They had their arguments, and their fights. They pushed each other's buttons, and they got on each other's nerves, and they had their days when they wondered why they were still together, or how they had made it thus far in their relationship. But when Jesse looked at Beca with his signature goofy grin, or referred to one of their happier memories which brightened Beca's eyes without hesitation, Beca would simply slip her fingers through the gaps in Jesse's hand, and fall in love with him all over again. It was really kind of adorable, actually.

Beca gently ran her fingers through Jesse's baby soft curly locks. Jesse sighed in his sleep and leaned into Beca's touch with just a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Beca smirked at the dimples that started to form in Jesse's cheeks. He looks just like his mom, she thought as she remembered the bright smile of Jesse's mom, Nora when they met for the first time.

2 YEARS EARLIER.

_ "Jesse, I'm not sure about this."_

_Jesse flashed a bright grin at Beca's nervous stature as they sat in his car, outside of Jesse's childhood home. Or, 'The House of Forthcoming Judgment', as Beca preferred to refer to it by. _

_"Beca, it's going to go great! I don't know what you're so worried about. My family's going to love you." Jesse enthused with a confident smile. Beca, clearly not convinced, bit her lip and turned to look out the car window._

_The autumn leaves have been falling for a few weeks by this time, so the Swanson's lawn was lightly coated with leaves in different shades of red, brown and yellow. Beca had been silently enjoying her time in her dorm room listening to Fat Amy's rant about some crazy, drunken aboriginal who had tried to sue her after being crushed under a tree, when Jesse had called her out of her dorm, and invited her to dinner. Beca had easily accepted, thinking that they would most likely sit in a booth at the local diner like they always did. To say that she was surprised when Jesse had pulled up in front of Casa de Swanson in a surprise meet-the-parents ambush would be a serious understatement. To be fair, this was a very smart plan of Jesse, considering that if he had invited Beca to meet his mom the normal way, she would have undoubtedly said no. Or 'Hell no'. Or she would have run. Or maybe a combination of the three. Nobody really knows, considering that it didn't happen that way. Stupid Jesse, and his stupid plans, and his stupid undeniable intelligence, and his stupid face, and other stupid things about him that she can't come up with because she's too busy seething silently at Jesse's clever deception._

_Beca twisted the rings that rested on her fingers quickly. Stacie had pointed out a few weeks back that Beca had a tendency to do this whenever she was nervous. Jesse of course, being stupid as always, noticed this, and gently took Beca's hand and laid a kiss upon her knuckles. "It'll be fine." He whispered into her skin, and Beca visibly relaxed at his touch. Jesse's eyes flickered to the car door, gently coaxing her to step out of the car. After a heavy sigh, Beca relented, dropping Jesse's hand and pushing open the car door. In a flash, Jesse was on her side of the car, wrapping an arm around her waist and quickly steering her to the front door as if she would break off running at any second. Which actually didn't sound like too bad of an idea to Beca at the moment if we're being honest._

_Jesse cheerfully knocked on the front door, and Beca braced herself for the worst. What if they didn't approve? What if they told Jesse to dump her? What if Jesse listened? Oh God, this is going to be horrendous. With all of these fears clogging her brain, Beca barely noticed the new pair of arms that captured her in a bear hug. As the smell of sweet perfume wafted past her nose, Beca snapped to attention, and began lightly hugging the woman back._

_The woman pulled back, releasing Beca partly, and revealing a face that could have easily passed for an older version of Jesse's twin sister. The woman had Jesse's nose, his smile, and his dimples. The only differences between Jesse and the woman were their eyes. Hers being a deep shade of green, while Jesse's were a warm cocoa brown._

_"You must be Beca!" the woman said enthusiastically. "It's so great to meet you sweetie! I'm Mrs. Swanson, but please call me Nora, and oh! Jesse! You're here too! Nice to see you honey!" After giving Jesse a quick pat on the shoulder, Nora focused her attention back on Beca. "Wow! You're even lovelier than Jesse mentioned, and I just love your earrings! Where did you get them? I know my daughter Wendy was looking for something like them on the Black Market. Er-I'm sorry, 'EBay', or whatever. I remember Jesse mentioning that you were into music as well…"_

_She even rambled like Jesse. Amazing._

_After Nora's warm and wordy welcome, Beca found herself quickly relaxing in the Swanson home. Following Nora, Beca met Dan Swanson, Jesse's father (who's few words consisted of "Jesse hooked you? Damn. There is a God."), and his little sister Wendy, who graciously provided Beca with stories about Jesse that kept his face beet red all night long. Throughout dinner (which made the Barden cafeteria chicken taste like dog food), the Swansons peppered her with questions about her major, and her classes, and her likes and dislikes. Nothing too personal, which Beca sincerely appreciated. And whenever Beca stole a glance at Jesse, he would assault her eyes with the biggest 'I-told-you-so' grin known to mankind. It was really sort of irritating, in a cute kind of way._

_Hours later when Beca and Jesse retreated back to campus, Beca began to notice this warm feeling that had settled in her body. Dinner with the Swansons had really taken a toll on her, and when they welcomed her into their home with open arms, and enveloped her with unconditional affection, Beca had felt for once in a very long time that she was truly loved. And it was a feeling that she desperately wanted to share. Immediately. Whether it was a good idea or not._

_ "Hey Jesse?" Beca started. Jesse took his eyes off the road for a split second to look over in Beca's direction. As Beca's eyes met Jesse's, all of her doubts about them fell away, and she began cautiously letting him in on the secrets of her mind._

_"I think that I kinda, sorta…might love you…a little bit."_

_Beca closed her eyes, and waited for Jesse's reaction to her nervous words. She felt a little bit better after her confession, but Jesse's lack of a response was beginning to worry her. Any second now. Annny second now. WHY WASN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING, DAMN IT?_

_Beca was too busy being fixated her worries to notice that Jesse had cut across traffic to pull the car over. When Beca opened her eyes and saw the leaf-coated sidewalk outside the passenger window, Beca turned her head toward Jesse in confusion. Without hesitation, Jesse softly grasped the sides of Beca's face, and planted a kiss soundly on her lips. Beca quickly got past her surprise, and kissed Jesse back._

_"I-love-you-too." He threw in between kisses, and Beca could have sworn that Jesse's smile alone would be bright enough to power the entire campus, and Stacie's Keeping Up With the Kardashian's addiction for a month. After losing themselves in one another for a little while longer, Jesse eventually pulled back onto the road, and intertwined his fingers with Beca's._

_Coincidently, as Beca turned on the radio a mere two minutes later, she was greeted by the sound of Don't You, and as she and Jesse began blasting the song from the speakers, and singing along (albeit a little off key), Beca knew that the night had marked the beginning of something beautiful._

Two years later, Beca and Jesse were still figuring out one another, one day at a time. But Beca was still into Jesse, and Jesse was still into Beca, and that was all that really mattered.

**Based on: Still Into You-Paramore (p.s., Thanks a million for getting me hooked on their album Holly. Seriously, thanks. This is sarcasm.)**

**'Cause your reviews, reviews, reviews, are my drug!**

**Review, review, review! (Please.)**


End file.
